


in stars, in heart

by demonglass



Series: one year at a time [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, all around a good time, barbie is also mentioned.....again just trust me, felix is compared to the stars, happy birthday jilix!, is this sappy or straight shit posting u tell me, its all in good fun, meet-cute discussions, rated t for obvious reasons lol, they bicker but god are they in love, very brief minbin mentioned, very suggestive talk, very touchy boyfriends who are in love trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: The night winds down on Felix's birthday, but Jisung is not quite ready for it to end.





	in stars, in heart

“Do you ever think about how weird everything would be if you’d never come into the bakery last year?” 

Felix’s hand stills halfway through roaming across the expanse of Jisung’s back. “Like if I’d never met you?”

Jisung rolls onto his side and pouts. “No, that’d be too much of a bummer. Just like… if we’d met some other way, you know? Like how weird would it be? Would we have ended up just friends?”

Felix makes a face at him. “I’m pretty sure I lost my damn mind the second I saw you so at the very least we’d be, like, those friends at the beginning of every teen romcom where one of them is clearly hopeless for the other one who’s just stupidly oblivious.”

“Like that Barbie movie where she has the magic diary,” Jisung nods along.

“Exactly!”

“But I thought you were unbearably cute even with your hair all fucked up and basically in nice pajamas so if I could fall for you like that I’m sure I’d end up falling for any version of you. So maybe that rules it out.” Jisung hums contemplatively trying to think of another option.

“We might have met through Changbin and Minho eventually.”

Jisung snaps his fingers. “You’re totally right. If Minho knew his boyfriend - wait, they’ve made it official right? - had a cute single foreign friend there’s no way he wouldn’t have wingmanned the hell out of me.”

Felix laughs lightly. His fingers pick back up against Jisung’s skin and Jisung wiggles closer, a happy smile slipping onto his face. “Yeah, they did. Finally. Changbin sent me like twenty screaming crying emojis.”

“Aw, that’s great. Explains why I haven’t heard from Minho in a few days. He’s been busy.”

“Mmm,” Felix agrees, before realizing what Jisung has just said. “Wait what? You don’t mean-” he cuts himself off with wide eyes. 

Jisung’s brows furrow for a beat and then his eyes widen too. “No! God, no! Why’d your brain go straight there? I was talking about the honeymoon phase where they’re just all gooey and forget they know other people because they never leave each other alone!”

“You do know what people do on honeymoons, right?” Felix whispers.

Jisung turns bright red and shoves Felix away. “Stop!” He groans, “I don’t need that kind of mental image in my head!” 

He pouts for all of ten seconds before sighing in defeat and reaching for Felix again so he can drag him back and drape himself half across his chest. “Whatever. We were never like that.”

“Right,” Felix says slowly, glancing at the blinking blue alarm clock on his dresser. “We totally didn’t just spend the last two days attatched at the hip being gross and gooey.”

Jisung humphs. “Birthdays don’t count. Besides, you went to lunch without me today so we  _ haven’t  _ been together the whole time.”

“Because Chan was paying and you eat like you’re an emperor’s son and I didn’t want to be  _ rude _ !”

“I’m not buying it. I’ve seen pictures of his parents’ house, I think he could swing a little bit of quality food to feed a starving student.”

“You’re hardly starving,” Felix mutters to be cheeky, but his finger don’t stop dancing gently across the curves of Jisung’s back. He thinks that’s probably the reason Jisung doesn’t get too worked up about the jab. 

“Right.” He changes tactics. “Because my lovely boyfriend treated me to convenience store ramen at almost midnight last night. How could I forget.”

“Hey,” Felix whines, “that was your idea. And ramen is the food of kings, babe.”

Jisung cracks quickly under Felix’s pleading puppy eyes. “Fine,” he concedes, “I loved it. You’re right.”

“Anything else you love?” Felix asks softly, poking Jisung’s cheek with his free hand.

“Chicken.” The answer comes without hesitation. Then he laughs. “There is also this guy…”

“Oh yeah?”

Jisung twists his head so he’s looking up at Felix. “Yeah,” he murmurs, “I heard a rumor it’s his birthday today.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I know him?”

“You do!” Jisung shoots him a shit eating grin. “It’s Jae! Brian’s friend. You met him at that barbecue.”

Felix gives him a withering stare. “This might be our first and last anniversary if you’re not careful.”

“No, don’t break up with me, you’re so sexy!” Jisung bursts into terribly contained giggles and Felix’s front breaks in seconds. The clock reads 11:42pm when he closes his eyes and shuts Jisung up with a kiss.

“Fine, you’re stuck with me,” he says when he pulls away. 

“Good.” Jisung grins at him again, the picture of sincerity this time. “‘Cuz I love you.”

Felix flushes, warm and happy. The words feel like sunshine every time. “Love you,” he murmurs into Jisung’s lips. They’re both smiling when he presses closer, and the kiss breaks quickly when Jisung starts laughing, low and quiet, again. “What?” Felix asks.

“Nothing,” Jisung says, flashing near-white teeth in a wide smile. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You. Us, again.”

“Trying to think of another meet-cute? We already had the best meet-cute of them all though: lonely birthday boy meets the cutest boy in the world and gets to celebrate with cake and a kiss and the cute boy’s number.”

“No,” Jisung laughs again. “Just thinking about how glad I am that you showed up when you did. It’s been a really great year with you around. I’m really glad you’re in my life.”

“And in your heart,” Felix jokes lightly. 

“That too,” Jisung allows.

“I love you too,” Felix says. The hand he has on Jisung’s back stills and holds him just a little bit closer. His free hand comes up to brush gently at Jisung’s bangs before settling against the curve of his cheek. “I’ve had a great year too. Better than I ever thought anything here would be when I moved. Meeting you was the best thing ever. You’re the best thing ever.”

“Say it again,” Jisung grins.

Felix suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. The things he does for love, honestly. “You’re the best, dummy.”

“Aww, you ruined it.” The soft, satisfied smile on Jisung’s face contradicts his words awfully, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Sorry.” Felix doesn’t sound sorry at all. 

“What am I gonna do with you,” Jisung sighs even as he reaches up to stroke Felix’s cheek with one hand and warm his collar with the other.

Felix leans into the touch, eyes crinkling. This is a whole year, two birthdays in a row that Jisung has been the best part of almost every smile, every laugh. He thinks - privately, because it’s barely been twenty-four hours since he showered Jisung with all the soft words and praises in the world and his boyfriend doesn’t need an even bigger head just yet - that Jisung is sweeter than any cake in the world. Sweeter even than the ones he makes himself.  _ What am I gonna do with you?  _ Felix smiles even wider. “I’d love it if you kissed me.”

Jisung’s smile grows as well. “That’s just what I was thinking. I’m pretty sure I can have it arranged right away.”

“Perfect,” Felix says, voice low and happy as he leans it.

Just before Jisung kisses him squarely again, he presses a light peck to Felix’s cheek. “Anything for you.”

When Felix flushes a deep red at the words whispered into his skin, Jisung looks up at him like he’s hung all the stars in the sky. Like he  _ is  _ all the stars in the sky. “Happy birthday, Lix.”

“Thanks, Sungie,” he breathes out, chest swelling because his heart must be growing too large to contain. And then Jisung takes his breath away, and he doesn’t need to say anything else. 

( When the clock strikes midnight and their birthday weekend finally comes to an end, neither of them notice. )

**Author's Note:**

> jilix best boys i hope they had/are having the best days & i hope u enjoyed my humble last minute contribution to the party!


End file.
